Shallow foundations and more particularly slab-on-grade (“slab”) foundations provide the advantages of being cheap and sturdy alternatives to other building methods used in appropriate climates. Because they are formed at the building site, however, it is often difficult or even impossible for slab foundations to meet the strict tolerances required for the use of pre-fabbed or other manufactured components. Additionally, to meet cost objectives labor costs must be kept low, mandating the use of workers with little or no training.
Thus, there is a need for a slab foundation and associated system that provides precise and accurate dimensional control while reducing the need for skilled workers.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.